


Introductions

by CrystalQueer



Series: Horse Girl AU [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Horses, Originally Posted on Tumblr, its my horse girl au, this doesnt rlly need to be tagged i guess, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: Part one of my horse girl au-Duke falls off her horse, and makes a new friend.





	Introductions

Heather Duke hit the ground hard, she landed on her back and found herself momentarily unable to breathe because the wind got knocked out of her. Her horse, Vershnörkelt, stood a few feet away. He was staring at her, his ears pricked curiously as if to say, “what are you doing down there?”

She licked her lips and frowned, her bottom lip was bleeding. She must’ve bitten it when she fell. Aside from that, she was fine, if not a bit bruised.

Instead of getting up, she opted to lay in the dirt for a few minutes and think about what she had done wrong. One moment she had been cantering around the arena, the next moment Vershnörkelt had started bucking and she had ended up on the ground. She should’ve lunged him first. It had been a while she she had ridden him, of course he’d be hyper. She sighed.

“Are you okay?” Called an unfamiliar female voice. Heather propped herself up on her arms and looked around until she spotted the source of the voice- a girl was walking towards her, leading a large, black horse.

The girl was cute. She had brown eyes and short brown hair, and she wore a blue riding jacket, the kind you’d see a someone who did show jumping wear, tan breeches, and black boots along with a black helmet. Her horse was fully tacked and walked next to her lazily.

“I’m fine.” Heather said as the girl stopped in front of her. A glance to the side showed that Vershnörkelt hadn’t moved. “Who are you?”

Heather had never seen the girl around before, although she had seen the horse recently. Her guess was that the girl was new to the barn.

“Uh, Veronica. Sawyer.” The girl said quickly. “This is Colbalt.” She patted her horse’s neck. “You’ve probably seen him around more than you’ve seen me- I haven’t been able to come here yet because of school and all, but it’s summer so I have more time now!” She smiled as she finished. Heather just nodded, her expression neutral.

“Do you need help up?” Veronica asked, offering a hand. Heather ignored it and pushed herself to her feet and dusted herself off. “I’m fine.” She repeated.

“Right.” Veronica watched her. “So, what’s your name?”

“Heather Duke. My horse is Vershnörkelt.” She said, giving a slight nod to her horse, who was now dozing off.

“Vershnörkelt? Sounds fancy.” Veronica commented as she watched Heather go to retrieve her horse.

“Oh, he is fancy. He’s a warmblood imported from Germany.” Did Veronica need to know this? Not at all. So why was Heather, someone who was usually pretty closed off, spilling random information to a stranger? Even she didn’t know.

Cute girls had that affect on her. She didn’t know why- she was straight, after all.

Heather stretched slightly. “I’ll go so you can have to arena.” She said, walking over to retrieve Vershnörkelt.

“Thanks.” Veronica called after her, but Heather didn’t reply, she just led her horse out of the arena, muttering to herself about how she needed to lunge him.

“What an odd girl,” thought Veronica. She didn’t dwell on it and instead lead Cobalt further into the arena. Maybe she and Heather Duke could be friends. Maybe she could make friends at this barn.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dukesfancyasshorse.tumblr.com so u can bother me there
> 
> thank u for reading !! please leave a commentif you like it ~


End file.
